


纯禽世界

by carlahe



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M, 丞鬼 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlahe/pseuds/carlahe





	纯禽世界

我第四次扼住想要逃开的身体，他好像动物，用四肢行走。他的每个关节都被纯棉床单磨的粉红，压在脑袋下面的枕套上印了我们医院的名字。利民精神康复中心。

透明的唾液从他殷红口腔流出来，渗透白色布料。这种黏腻腻的水藏在他身体里的很多地方，你得一边操一边挖掘。

这个私立精神病院以我父亲的名字命名，但我们通常不接收真正意义上的精神分裂症，那样的钞票太难挣了。我们的收益主要来源，是一些或多或少有那么点心理疾病的中产以上阶级。这些人按我们的收费标准一茬一茬的跑来给我们送钱。

 

我曾是海德堡临床医学院的学生。7年读下来，本可以将整个欧洲挨个玩38遍。可我是个货真价实世界上最苦逼的医学生。不仅要随时挑战胃袋的承受极限，还有多出一般普通人3年的求学生涯，甚至隔壁艺术院组织的联谊趴体，也永远不会有我的身影。那些时候我总是在图书馆或者实验室刻苦。

确实。我现在的职业和我的专业不对口，但多少是个医生，曾经帮助各种有钱人走出阴霾。  
哪怕我的一双父母爱财如命，我做为他们唯一的儿子却是个太平绅士，思想品德课次次拿a+。所以上帝作证，道德败坏这类词跟我完全不搭边。

 

午间的走廊安静的诡异，这栋圆圆的白色建筑在我们这不叫住院部，叫康护中心。窗外下着绵绵春雨，我们医院绿化做的不错。依山傍水仿佛度假胜地。

刚刚抽条的柳树立在湖边，像站成一排扮作纯情少女的应召女郎。她们向窗子这边款款摇曳。她们说莫负年少好时光，春宵一刻值千金。 

 

王琳凯的腰扁细滑腻，我两只手能掌握住，目测一尺八。我掐着这样一把腰肢，阴/茎重新插进他屁股里。他的身体又开始含含糊糊哀哀切切。

我们在靠窗的床上做/爱，早春的寒风吹进我的衣领，里面夹着青草和泥土的味道。我身在其中，前胸后背一冷一热两重天，煎熬又快乐。

 

我狠狠的顶他，皮肉拍打的声音夹杂他压抑的哭声，色情的让我心动。他不是我的病患，但我知道他的眼泪都是装的，毕竟我比他那老态龙钟的教父要大的多。

他洁白的脖颈和脊柱是蒲柳，易折的弧线在臀部隆起，衔接处两个小巧腰窝，天生就适合用来兜住男人额际滚落的汗。

婊/子，

我在接近高潮的时候退出来，抓过他那双特别好看的手，放在我胀的快要呕吐的的小兄弟上面

他泪眼朦胧把我望，怯怯的喊我名字  
丞丞，

他食指上的钻戒刮的我又痛又爽，我的子孙通通在他脸上阵亡。我拉起他的手，吻上那枚戒指说，看见它第一眼就知道最适合你。


End file.
